


Turn to Ash

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: by：Yoru《温床》背景下的一个片段，和上次的《扼杀花火》可以连着看。这次有了肉，嗯......不是很好吃的肉，但也可以凑数了。依然ooc，请不要当真。
Relationships: Gackt/Shinya (Dir en grey), Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Turn to Ash

Shinya在轿车的副驾上缩成一团补眠。暖气开得很足，但他睡得并不安稳。  
男人去买饮料了，下车前体贴地将外套披在了他身上，他本想拒绝，但是他今天出门太急，穿得单薄，于是也就不再矫情，坦然接受了对方的好意。  
何必和自己过不去。他裹紧了男人厚实的大衣暗自想到。  
但他还是更愿意在家里睡觉，东京的冬天十年如一日的阴冷，穿得再多身体都无法温暖起来。  
接到男人的电话时，他睡眼朦胧地确认了时间，颇为不耐，但又怕把身边的人吵醒，只能压着嗓子抱怨：“现在是早上五点啊.....”但是Toshiya还是被吵醒了，他环住Shinya纤瘦光裸的腰，蹭到他乱糟糟的发丝里，沙哑着声音问是谁。Shinya转身缩进Toshiya怀里，在电话那头传来声音前挂掉，按下了关机。  
第二天，当他看见未接来电时才知道是Gackt。但他常干这种事，不接电话、不回短信、拒绝来电，奇怪的是，男人对他的耐心也出奇得好，一次不接打第二次，短信不回就一直发，直到收到Shinya的回复为止。  
所以Shinya最后只能放弃Toshiya家里的暖气和满冰柜的冰淇淋。

车门打开又关上，Gackt进来时携裹了一身的寒气，他看了看依然闭着眼睛的Shinya，顺手将买来的热咖啡放在了前座的架子上，发动了汽车。  
车子动起来后Shinya就更加睡不着了，他在男人进来的瞬间就已经清醒，但他不想说话，也不想动。  
既然睡不着也就不再勉强，“我们要去哪里。”他睁开眼睛，给自己换了个更加舒服的姿势，将头轻靠在车窗上，半阖着眼皮。  
“醒了？我以为你要一直睡到餐厅。”Gackt看着Shinya的侧脸轻笑道。  
“吃个饭而已，为什么一定要跑这么远。”他着实不太理解，“家里暖和多了……”  
“你也没一直呆家里吧。”正好赶上一个红灯，车子缓缓停在了斑马线后，Gackt话有所指，他转过头，Shinya身上还披着自己的外套，陷在座椅和衣物里的人像某种温顺的小动物，软绵绵的毫无攻击性。但他对Gackt的话置若罔闻，目视前方的侧脸冷若冰霜。  
Gackt回过头，重新将注意力集中在前方，可车厢里却开始弥漫起怪异的氛围，绿灯亮起，轿车又重新往前驶去。  
下车的时候，Shinya将身上的外套还给了Gackt，对方借着拿外套的姿势拉过站在车门前的Shinya，低下头咬住了他的嘴唇，他撬开对方紧闭的双唇，逮住想要逃跑的舌尖用力吸吮，舌头滑过口腔的每一寸角落，不给他任何喘息的机会。是Gackt特有的强势又霸道的吻，而每次Shinya都会因为这样的吻心跳加速，他无法抗拒这种侵略性的占有，即使内心十分抗拒。  
Gackt放开他时，发现Shinya正无意识地抓着自己的衣襟，因着周围寒冷的空气，他朦胧的眼角泛起了红晕，他轻轻喘着气，好像连发丝都在颤抖。  
他喜欢他这副脆弱柔软的样子，和他早年见过的那些橱窗里的玻璃娃娃一样，华丽的外表里只有苍白空洞的心。若是他能没有思考能力就好了，他也不用多费那么多心思去让他对自己言听计从。  
他总是对Shinya的态度非常不满。  
Gackt倒是很舍得，他们去的是人均3万日元的餐厅。Shinya数了数价格后面的几个0，推开菜单说自己不饿，把选择权交给了Gackt，不过他也确实是没什么胃口。  
侍者很体贴，看出两人氛围不对也不多话，安静地站在一旁等待。  
Gackt照着菜单上的推荐菜式挑选着点了几个便让侍者离开。包间里忽然变得安静，就连平时多话的Gackt今天似乎也心绪不佳。  
“我送你的脚链呢。”Gackt喝了口茶，忽然提起。  
发着呆的人缓缓抬起头，对上Gackt的双眼，他捏了捏自己的衣角，开口：“怎么了？”  
Gackt假装没注意到Shinya手上的动作，指尖停留在茶杯边缘，轻轻敲击了几下，又将茶杯转了个角度：“没什么，很久没见你戴了。”  
两人的目光相对，房间再次陷入了沉默，Shinya松开被他蹂躏的布料，转而捋起眼前过长的刘海。  
“忘在家里了。”他偏过头，移开了目光。

菜上得很快，餐桌上很快便被各种餐盘摆满。  
Shinya在自己的盘子里挑挑拣拣，那些他讨厌的蔬菜全部被推到一个小角落。  
暖黄色的灯光，装潢考究的包间，满桌昂贵精致的菜肴，还有坐在对面，优雅淡然的男人。Shinya机械地将勺子里的东西塞进嘴里，轻轻咀嚼。  
食不知味。  
那些被精雕细啄的食材安静地躺在一看就价值不菲的餐具上，毫无生气。但它们色彩绚丽，像五彩缤纷的颜料，模糊了他的视线，勾起了他的回忆。  
廉价的木制桌椅，三言两语聊着天的客人，冰凉的啤酒，还有热乎乎的冒着腾腾热气的大阪烧。  
那天，他终于和Toshiya裹着厚厚的围巾出了门，他因为上次淋了雨，又吃了太多冰淇淋，毫无意外地感冒了，虽然不严重，但是前前后后拖了接近一周。于是，他便理所当然地在对方家里小住了起来，吃穿用度全是Toshiya负责，他偶尔下床做点简单的味增汤。  
但Toshiya也确实不是会做饭的人，吃了几顿方便食品，Shinya金贵的胃就开始抗议，于是他想到了之前没吃到的大阪烧，便向Toshiya提议出门吃。  
两个人都已经很久没吃大阪烧了，他们特意错开饭点，选了家比较偏僻的店。  
路上，Shinya被风吹得拼命往Toshiya怀里缩，对方好几次被他撞得重心不稳，终于忍不住抱怨。  
“Yamo—chan，你好好走路啊……”  
“可是风这么大啊……我真是太讨厌冬天了……”Shinya扶了扶鼻梁上的墨镜，又把已经快要松开的围巾往后紧了紧，“早知道刚才出门的时候就不卷头发了……”  
即使隔着层层叠叠的针织布料，Toshiya依然听到了Shinya的嘟囔，他出门前被好好打理的头发，如今已经被风折磨得乱糟糟的，可Shinya满脸金毛的样子让Toshiya觉得分外可爱。  
“为什么不喜欢冬天啊？”  
Shinya又悄悄往旁边蹭了一小步，“因为冷啊……我怕冷……”  
“哎？但是我很喜欢冬天啊。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为冷啊。”Toshiya说完，不出意料地看到对方僵住的脸，他憋着笑，赶在Shinya推开他之前，拉下他脸上的围巾在他唇上轻啄了一下，被冷风吹过的唇瓣冰冰凉凉的，像香甜的冰淇淋。  
Shinya却忽然拉住了Toshiya的手臂，那只手抓得越来越紧，Toshiya看不清面前人的双眼，他想出声问怎么了，但最后，Shinya只是将手放进他的口袋里，分开他的手指，把自己的和他的纠缠在一起。  
“Toshi果然是最喜欢取笑我的人。”他转过头，语气里多了几分孩子气，“我要把你吃穷。”  
“我们只是吃个大阪烧。”Toshiya提醒道。  
“我不管。”  
“好好好，你想吃多少就吃多少。”Toshiya想起上次Shinya一个人吃完了所有的冰淇淋，又叮嘱了句，“别吃坏肚子就行。”  
谁知Shinya闻言却说：“那我又可以在你家住一个星期了？”  
“喂，我要找你付房租了。”Toshiya忍不住在一旁摇头，放肆地笑起来。  
Shinya那天的确吃了很多，不过他反正也从不用担心体重，所以点了多少便吃了多少，还留了一桌子的空酒瓶。他红着脸听Toshiya唠嗑往事，他惊异于Toshiya竟然能记得那么多，对方好像陷入到了缭绕的烟雾中，朦朦胧胧看不真切，Shinya凝视着他，恍惚觉得自己回到了多年以前，那时候的大家青涩无畏，也是这样坐在街边的小店里，对未来的十年、二十年作着无知的幻想。  
似乎每一个人都变了，又好像谁也没变。  
不，Shinya在脑海里否认，Toshiya还是自己记忆中背着沉重贝斯满场跑，比谁都爱笑，也比谁都爱哭的那个少年，从未变过。

“吃饭的时候想什么呢，”Gackt关上车窗，打开了暖气，“我看你一个人低头笑得挺开心。”  
沉默了片刻，Shinya才开口：“没什么。”  
“是吗？可你什么情绪都写在脸上了。”男人握紧了方向盘，Shinya在黑暗中只留给了对方一个默然的轮廓，Gackt犹豫了一会，没再开口。  
两人之间永远存在着无法跨越的鸿沟，他们分别站在河的两岸，各自看着自己眼里的风景，偶尔目光交错，但那也只有一瞬，或许谁也不会多作停留。  
“明天有工作吗？”回去的时候已经很晚，Shinya坐在玄关换鞋，听到Gackt出声问他。  
他摘下墨镜放进包里，一边往里走一边回答：“下午晚些时候要去一趟录音室，结束之后还有杂志的取材。”他将自己丢进宽阔柔软的皮沙发，靠在椅背上闭着眼睛小憩。  
Gackt走到沙发背后，伸手玩弄对方垂落在肩上的头发，弯腰低声在他耳边再次问道：“那晚上呢？”  
“估计会和经纪人吃饭吧，吃完估计很晚了，”他又想到了什么，继续说，“明天你找别人吧。”  
发间的手却忽然一顿，男人猛地扯住Shinya的头发往后拉，将对方的脸抬高面对自己。Shinya吃痛，疑惑地睁开眼睛，却对上了Gackt有些恼怒的双眼。  
Shinya不知道对方的火气从何而来，他见Gackt只是盯着他，什么也不说，他忽然感觉自己像是被推到了悬崖边缘，低头便是雾蒙蒙的深渊。他看着对方的双眼，犹豫着开口：“Gackt？怎么了？”  
谁知Gackt却又松开了他，Shinya起身揉了揉被扯痛的头皮，心中怪异的感觉并未消失。这时一个黑色的盒子忽然出现在自己眼前。  
Shinya一动不动地看着那个黑色的丝绒盒子。  
“给你的，”Gackt打开，将里面的项链取出来，就着身后的姿势将项链戴在了Shinya的脖子上，“和我之前送你的脚链是一个牌子，感觉很适合你就买了。”  
铂金制的月亮女神像，头冠上镶嵌了白色的珍珠母贝。  
一看就价值不菲。  
Shinya的指尖慢慢滑过吊坠，他还没来得及仔细观察吊坠的样子，可凭借指尖传来的触感，他也能感觉出设计师与工匠在这副作品上花的心思。温柔美丽的月亮女神被雕刻在小小的一枚挂坠上，她轻轻微笑着，即使在黑暗中，仿佛也能发出耀眼的光芒。  
若他走过橱窗，定然也会被它所吸引。  
“果然很好看。”Gackt走到Shinya身边，挨着他坐下。银色的月亮女神像安静地躺在Shinya的锁骨中央，好像就是为他量身打造的一般。  
Gackt忍不住凑近，开始舔舐项链周围细腻的皮肤，他似乎忘记了刚才的不愉快，将全部注意力都放在了这一方寸之中。他伸手解开了Shinya的衬衫纽扣，双手滑进布料里轻柔地抚摸。  
被舔弄到敏感部位时，Shinya还是没忍住呻吟出了声，他被男人困在怀里，从头到尾地撩拨挑逗，最终他放任自己沉浸在被挑起的情欲里，不能动弹。

“我记得你上次说过有给我准备礼物。”  
难得的晴天，但两人依然窝在床上不愿挪动。推推搡搡了半天，差点又擦枪走火。打闹了阵，Shinya忽然提起。  
“啊，那只和你长得很像的猴子。”Toshiya倒是接得自然而然，回想起来之后便抱着Shinya笑。  
Shinya闻言竟然有些难过：“我没有Cheb那么可爱啊。”他将头埋进Toshiya怀里，撒娇般地蹭了蹭。  
Toshiya看着在他怀里拱来拱去的脑袋心想，你可比那只不是猴子的猴子有趣多了。他把人从被子里捞出来，将挡住脸的头发捋开，指了指靠近衣帽间的柜子，说道：“就在那个柜子里，你自己去拿吧。”  
提到Cheburashka，Shinya一下来了精神。他掀开被子翻身滚到床下，走到柜子前小心翼翼地打开，果然里面躺着一只被包好的毛绒玩具。  
睡眼朦胧的Cheburashka，半睁着大眼睛，一副没睡醒的迷糊模样，身上穿着淡蓝色的条纹睡衣，头上同色花纹的睡帽上还垂下了一颗雪白的毛球，又柔又软。  
Shinya看着乖乖坐在自己手心的Cheburashka，嘴里不停嘟囔着“好可爱”，将脸轻轻贴在玩偶的额头上，一副满心要融化了的样子。  
Toshiya坐在床上看着他，心想果然Shinya抱人和抱玩具没有两样。  
像个永远长不大的孩子。  
“你对我都没这么亲热呢，”他笑着抱怨，“所以，这只可爱又迷糊的Cheb先生有没有让Yamo-chan开心呢？”  
Shinya还是抱着玩偶不松手，一会摸摸它毛绒绒的大耳朵，一会又握握它的小手。  
“Cheb真的太治愈了……”  
Toshiya从床上下来，将蹲在地上的人拉起来，将他环在怀里，也摸了摸他的脸颊，低头想要给对方一个吻。  
谁知Shinya猛地将Cheburashka挡在两人中间。  
“不可以哦！Cheb在的时候不能做这种事！”  
Toshiya面对着怼到他眼前的玩偶哭笑不得：“为什么啊，我只是亲亲你而已，你刚才还亲了Cheb呢。”  
“不行不行！”Shinya看起来态度坚定，Toshiya看着随着Shinya动作摇来晃去的玩偶觉得异常有趣。  
“为什么不行啊，Cheb先生？”Toshiya被Shinya勾起了玩心。  
“Cheb还是小孩子，所以不可以在小孩子面前做羞羞的事。”  
Toshiya扣住对方睡衣下细瘦的腰身，转身将人压在了墙角，一手夺过还在他眼前摇摇晃晃的玩偶，凑近Shinya的耳边轻声说：“可是，这都要怪Yamo-chan不好好穿衣服啊。”  
他轻而易举地化解了对方毫无斗志的挣扎，两人唇舌相触，从墙边一直吻到了床上。  
Cheb先生被安然放回了床头，半眯着眼，看着在床上纠缠不清的两人，依然耷拉着圆圆的脑袋和大耳朵，好像永远睡不醒。  
Shinya本就光裸着下半身，经过刚才的一番挣扎，上半身的睡衣也已成了摆设。他似乎已经适应了房间里的温度，也未觉得冷。  
Toshiya惯于拨弦的手在Shinya柔嫩的大腿上抚摸，当滑过大腿内侧时，Shinya不自觉地便分开了双腿，接纳男人的身体将自己牢牢箍在怀里。  
“Yamo-chan，你起反应了呢……”说着Toshiya用膝盖擦过对方的性器，感受他因着自己的话语变得愈发挺立的欲望。  
Shinya在Toshiya身下抬起眼，勾住对方的脖子拉近，“这还不是怪你……啊……”  
Toshiya没给他逞能的机会，他就着姿势便将自己的欲望往蜜穴里送，但刚刚进入了一点就听到Shinya的吸气声：“慢……慢点，你……你怎么也开始这么粗鲁……嗯！”  
Toshiya再次堵住了对方的嘴，他还未出口的话被全部吞下。他开始抚慰Shinya的性器，将对方分泌的液体往后穴口涂抹，许是早已习惯了性爱带来的刺激，幽深的甬道开始主动地分泌粘液，Shinya很快便放松了身体，让对方粗壮的性器缓缓破开花蕊，长驱直入。当终于进到最里时，两人都发出了餍足的叹息。  
Toshiya离开对方的口腔，在饱满的唇瓣边缘勾勒舔弄，留下一条条水迹，Shinya的舌尖也听话地跟着他停留在唇间，像是不舍Toshiya的离开。  
粗壮的性器开始在Shinya体内深深浅浅地进出，就着分泌出的液体，竟翻起了穴口的软肉，仿佛熟透的果实正在渐渐腐坏，留下破碎衰败的残肢，将两人的身下弄得潮湿糜烂。  
Toshiya喜欢在进入的同时观察Shinya的表情，身下的人双唇微张，吞吐着温软湿润的喘息，发出暗哑诱惑的低吟，而他笼罩着情欲的眼眸泛着淡淡的光，正出神地看着Toshiya。他伸出手抚过那对含情的眼睛，低头吻上了他湿润的眼角。  
“我好像越来越喜欢你了，Shinya，该怎么办呢。”  
回答他的只有肉体相撞时发出的沉闷声响，Shinya不成韵律的喘息声，还有他口中辗转反复、断断续续的Toshiya的名字。Toshiya感觉他暗自抓紧了自己的手臂，Shinya浸湿在情欲里时身上灼人的温度正透过细腻的皮肤传达给他，骨节分明的手指覆上了Toshiya的双唇，Toshiya听话地伸出舌头动情地舔过对方的手心，湿暖的温度像一团团燃烧的火焰。  
他的心中忽然溢出了一种不可名状的成就感。  
自己的器官埋在对方的身体里，他可以掠夺对方的呼吸，给予他灭顶的快感，他熟悉这具美好的身体，他能挑逗，他能亲吻，他能占有。他有种仿佛赢得了这个人一切的错觉。  
他没有等到Shinya的回答。他盯着身下那对勾魂夺魄的眼睛，里面泛滥着潮水，盛满了水光，他毫无知觉地便沉溺了下去，再回不了头。  
他低头在对方突出的肩胛处浅啄，他被情欲填满的大脑忽然想在这具瘦削的身体上留下自己的痕迹，最好是永远都无法消失的印记，让这个人能永远记住自己，哪怕他们以后再不相见。他不由得扣紧了对方的腰肢，加快了速度，每一下都往深处顶弄，满意地看着Shinya为了自己而全身颤抖，变得意乱情迷。  
他想自己或许是着了魔怔。  
Shinya终于在又一次冲撞下颤抖着大开的双腿释放了自己。他睁着无神的双眼，似乎已然麻木，快感像蓬勃的潮水，没过头顶，他只能放任自己沉没。而身下炽热的感觉并未消失，对方的欲望像是无法扑灭的大火，从穴口到脊椎，逐渐蔓延到四肢百骸，滚烫的肌肤又如紧咬的藤蔓，死死将他缠绕。Toshiya紧紧拥抱着他，让这场漫长的欲火燃烧成为漫天的灰烬，只一瞬间便陡然迸发，将他日渐空虚的身体缓缓填满。  
他抬起手，贴上了Toshiya汗湿的脸颊，动作轻柔，仿佛一片缓缓降落的羽毛。他想开口，可到嘴边的话又莫名消散，没人来得及听到。  
Toshiya看向他，他悄然垂下眼，过长的金发挡住了他的半张脸。  
“Shinya……”  
“Shinya……”  
看看我。

“看着我，Shinya。”  
从记忆里回过神的Shinya终于反应过来如今自己身在何处。  
熟悉的天花板，华丽冰冷的装潢，冷冽的香薰。他的下颌被一股蛮力禁锢，他迷茫地看向将他罩在身下的人，不知为何他的眼里又开始燃烧起Shinya难以理解的怒火。  
“Gackt？”  
“你在想什么。”Gackt像是咽下了本想出口的话，转而贴近，在Shinya的脸颊和耳垂上浅吻，他难得有这么好的耐心，可对方却并不领情。  
Shinya没有回答，他还沉浸在那场回忆里，穿透窗帘的柔和阳光，坐在床头迷糊的Cheb先生，柔软温暖的棉被，冰箱里他最喜欢的冰淇淋。  
还有，还有……  
“你啊。”Shinya开口，眼里倒映出男人几十年如一日英俊的脸。  
Gackt认真地凝视Shinya的脸，可他什么也没有看清。他低下头，见到Shinya裸露皮肤上自己亲手带上去的那条昂贵的月亮女神像，此时正闪耀着黯淡的光。对方的衣服被自己松开，凌乱的头发散落在皮沙发上，像流泻的金色瀑布。那双曾经对着自己散发着崇拜和爱意光芒的眼睛早已暗了下来，除了被他撩起的情欲别无他物，它们甚至不愿再移动到自己身上。  
他猛地用力，将人拉起来面对自己。  
“你今晚一直心不在焉，”Shinya终于看向他，眼里空荡荡的什么都没有，“你不愿意为什么不说？”  
那双眼睛此时却忽然露出了嘲讽和无谓，Shinya看起来像是听到了什么笑话。  
“我说了你就会停吗？”他见Gackt愣在原地，挣开了他的束缚，半立起身子靠近，轻轻将他推到了沙发边缘，跨坐在了他的身前，“既然说了也没有用，自然就不说了。”他抚上对方挺立多时的性器，上下撸动。  
在快感中Gackt却忽然拉住了Shinya。  
Shinya抬起头，不明所以。  
我们现在，到底是什么关系。  
您说过的啊，主人和玩具。  
Shinya扶住身下粗壮的性器，抵在了自己身后。  
……还有呢？  
顶端已经打开了紧致的后穴，硕大的器官正逐渐被柔软潮湿的内壁包围。  
“嗯……还……还有……前后辈……关……关系……”Shinya已经没办法说出完整的话，滚烫的凶器随着他的动作逐渐进入到了最深处，将他完完全全地占有，不留一丝缝隙。  
他不知何时爱上了这种被填满的充实感，好像所有的东西都离他很近，触手可及。  
Gackt反客为主，一个起身将人又压在了沙发上，他猛地抽出性器，再次对着还未来得及合上的穴口冲刺，直直撞在了Shinya的前列腺上，带来一阵持续不断的颤栗。  
“还有呢？”身下的动作不断，他看着被自己操弄的人，不知为何竟生出了无法抑制的执着，他甚至不知道自己究竟想听到怎样的答案。  
Shinya眼前金光闪烁，仿佛看见了炸开的烟花，全是被碾压到敏感点时的醉人快感，他无暇思考Gackt提出的问题，嘴里吐出的都是压抑又放荡的呻吟，骨节分明的手指用力缠绕在对方的手臂上，活像捕食猎物的冷血动物。  
“还……还能有……什么……？”  
滚烫粗大的性器蓦然停下了动作，深深埋在Shinya的身体里不再动弹，Shinya喘着气，看向Gackt的脸，逆着光他无法看清男人的表情，即使全身上下都燃烧着情欲，Shinya还是凭借直觉感受到了。  
似乎有什么不再一样。  
“Gackt前辈？您今晚好奇……怪啊……”没入身体的欲望好像终于再次苏醒，不住地往敏感点撞去，没给他留下任何余地。  
Shinya脑中刚刚冒出的一丝头绪也被顶碎，再没有多余的精力去思考。  
他本也不想去思考——不管是今天发生的一切，还是那些不知缘由的问题，都太戏剧性，根本违背了常理。  
夜晚还很长，与昨天和明天的夜晚相比也不会有什么不同，一样的寒冷，一样看不见星星。只是不知道这座城市什么时候才会落下今年冬天的第一场雪。  
他的身体随着对方的挺进而前后晃动，像极了自己在情潮里浮浮沉沉的样子。快感依然像被阳光炙烤后缓缓升起的水蒸气，爬遍了全身，而这些快感是他漂泊时唯一的浮木，他小心翼翼地将它们抱在怀里，害怕再一次迷失自我。

房间里燃烧的香薰蜡烛缓缓熄灭，就像心中唯一消失的光，终于全部陷入黑暗。  
Shinya平息着心跳，情欲渐渐消散，徒留满室的香气。  
他侧过身，忽然摸了摸男人的脸颊，将头轻轻靠在了对方的肩上。他感觉到男人的身体不易察觉地停顿了，接着他被用力地揽进了一个潮湿的怀抱。  
汗湿的金发将他的半张脸挡住，没人能看清他的眼睛。  
只有温柔的月亮女神笑着，散发出冰冷窒息的金属制光芒。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的您。  
> 关于TS喜欢和讨厌冬天的讨论，来源一个不知道出处的采访，好奇的可以问七老师（？）
> 
> 大概就是这样了，我们下一篇文见~


End file.
